SCP-914
Description SCP-914 is a large machine weighing several tons and covering an area of eighteen square meters, consisting of screw drives, belts, pulleys, gears, springs and other clockwork. It is incredibly complex, consisting of over eight million moving parts comprised mostly of tin and copper, with some wooden and cloth items observed. Observation and probing have showed no electronic assemblies or any form of power other than the “Mainspring” under the “Selection Panel”. Two large booths 3m×2.1m×2.1m (10ft×7ft×7ft) are connected via copper tubes to the main body of SCP-914, labeled “Intake” and “Output”. Between them is a copper panel with a large knob with a small arrow attached. The words Rough, Coarse, 1:1, Fine, and Very Fine are positioned at points around the knob. Below the knob is a large “key” that winds the “mainspring”. In-game SCP-914 can be found in Light Containment Zone. It is required to have an L2 in order to access the chamber. SCP-914 can be used to upgrade keycards, night vision goggles, the S-NAV, gas masks, and med-kits. SCP-914 is required to be used at least twice during any playthrough assuming you are not using cheats or stealing level 5 or Omni cards. This is the only way to get a level 5 card, and it's the second way to obtain a Level 3 keycard. SCP-914 can upgrade an L1 keycard to an L3 keycard but if the player attempts to upgrade it further, SCP-914 will create a useless Roblox card. It is suggested to find an L4 keycard in Heavy Containment Zone and then come back to the SCP-914 containment chamber and upgrade it to an L5 keycard or OMNI card. SCP-914 can also be used to upgrade night vision goggles or S-NAVs or gas masks. SCP-914 has over 5 inputs. "VERY FINE" = UPGRADES ITEM TO BE MORE USEFUL. "FINE" = SAME AS VERY FINE "1.1" = GIVES AN ITEM OF ALMOST EQUAL USE BUT PROPERTIES MAY BE CHANGED. "COURSE" = MAY DISMANTLE ITEM. "ROUGH" = ALMOST ALWAYS DISMANTLES ITEM, IT CAN ALSO KILL A PLAYER IF THEY ARE IN THE INPUT BOOTH. Known Bugs * SCP-914 is able to glitch out SCP-106 by having a player standing in the input booth. If done SCP-106 will start walking in circles. * Currently, SCP-173 can be destroyed with SCP-914 by luring it into the input booth then putting it on rough with somebody looking at the door. Trivia * In SCP Anomaly Breach, SCP-173 is able to enter SCP-914's containment chamber, although, in SCP Containment Breach, SCP-173 is not able to do that. * SCP-914's containment chamber is the most common place to find players due to its apparent usefulness. Due to this, however, the chamber is also the most common place to find SCP-106 due to its habit of spawning near large groups of players. * Using SCP-914 is the only way to get a ROBLOX card other than using cheats. * SCP-914 is arguably the most useful SCP in the game due to its ability to upgrade many of the game's items. * If people leave their items stacked in the output booth it might be Impossible for you to get your refined items from the output booth due to there being too many items in the booth Category:SCPs Category:Useful Category:Semi-Harmful